1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a display device with a foldable suspension arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device can be disposed stably on a table by the use of a supporting seat or can be hung on a wall. As such, the conventional liquid crystal display device is disposed at a fixed location, and therefore is not suitable for a viewer who may move within a relatively large area.